La curva de su vientre
by Bunny CK
Summary: En una pareja que se ama, la pasión y el impulso sexual se mantiene durante el embarazo. Y eso es algo que Harry está dispuesto a demostrar a su esposo, más aún cuando sabe que ahora su emotividad está a flor de piel.


¡Holas nuevamente!

Ya que tenía algo de tiempo extra decidí también subir esta historia. Es un oneshot cortito, una fanversión, el original le pertenece a **Kristina Wright** y los personajes y demás a la poderosa rubia **J.K Rowling**.

A leer...

* * *

 **La curva de su vientre**

...

Draco estaba llorando. Otra vez.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta principal a su espalda y oyó los sollozos procedentes del cuarto de baño de su habitación, sintió que una punzada de frustración serpenteaba alrededor del nudo de empatía que se había instalado en su pecho. Cuando habían decidido ir a por el embarazo, Draco estaba entusiasmado; administraba la fortuna Potter-Malfoy, trabajaba desde casa y quería que fueran padres. O al menos, había estado entusiasmado hasta aproximadamente la octava semana de embarazo, cuando empezó a vomitar mañana, tarde y noche. Ni las pociones lo ayudaban.

Ahora, embarazado de siete meses y sintiendo que no llegaba el final, se echaba a llorar cada dos por tres. Soltaba la lagrimilla con cualquier cosa —un anuncio de túnicas de temporada de Madam Malkin, que se hubiesen agotado sus ranas de chocolate, ver a sus pavos reales albinos descansar apaciblemente cuando iban a Malfoy Manor— y Harry había aprendido a andarse con pies de plomo para que no lo acusara de ser un Gryffindor insensible, como ahora le gustaba decirle. No era eso, en absoluto, le repetía una y otra vez a Draco. Era solo que no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas. Y eso, más que nada, era la raíz de su frustración. De nada le servía ser el Salvador del mundo mágico si no podía asegurar la felicidad de su esposo.

Dejó su túnica de auror en un perchero y armándose de hasta la última gota de paciencia que era capaz de reunir a las seis de la tarde de un lunes, luego de un día duro en el Departamento de Aurores, echó a andar hacia la habitación principal que tenía el piso donde vivían durante la semana, ubicado en Londres muggle, bastante cerca del Ministerio y San Mungo. Llamó con delicadeza a la puerta cerrada del baño.

—¿Estás bien, Dragón?

—¡No! ¡Estoy horroroso!

Harry suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta. Se preguntó cuántos golpes le faltarían para ser ya un elfo doméstico.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Se oyó un chapoteo y a continuación:

—Supongo.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. Draco estaba en la amplia bañera, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, como en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, debido al agua y un manto de burbujas alrededor de su cuerpo pálido y desnudo. La única iluminación venía de los débiles rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana del baño, por encima de la bañera; era como si Draco refulgiese bajo la luz dorada. Si no fuera por los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz encendida y brillante, parecería un veela retozando en la bañera. Un veela muy sexy. Harry sintió que algo se estremecía en su interior y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Amaba a ese rubio, no importaba lo mucho que lo sacara de quicio a veces. Lo amaba y lo deseaba.

—El agua no está muy caliente —dijo Draco de inmediato.

Habían estado leyendo libros sobre bebés antes de irse a dormir, prácticamente aquello era ya lo único que hacían juntos en la cama.

—Estoy seguro de que está bien. Pero por si acaso...

Harry lanzó un hechizo calentador al agua y Draco se hundió en la bañera y el pico de su barriga de embarazado asomó por encima de la superficie del agua.

—No me mires, estoy horrible.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la bañera y lo recorrió con la mirada.

—No, no es verdad. Estás impresionante.

Negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, Draco se señaló la barriga.

—He encontrado una estría. Todos estos meses aplicándome pociones vez tras vez y la piel se me ha agrietado de todos modos.

—¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada.

Draco señaló una tenue marca púrpura que le nacía unos dos centímetros por debajo del ombligo y desaparecía en el agua.

—Ahí. Es horrorosa. Estas cosas son como las canas, donde hay una, siempre salen más. Dentro de nada estaré todo lleno.

Acto seguido se echó a llorar dramáticamente, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí, Potter? —Draco se incorporó, más indignado que pudoroso—. No tiene gracia. Parezco una ballena.

—No, no es así.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Gryffindor tonto —lo acusó él—. Sé perfectamente lo que parezco.

Harry se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, junto a la bañera, y el agua que se había derramado le empapó los pantalones.

—No, no lo sabes. Estás muy sensible y tienes miedo, y te miras en el espejo y ves cómo ha cambiado tu cuerpo y crees que eso es malo…, pero no lo es.

Cogió la cara de Draco entre sus manos.

—Escúchame. Estás hermoso, más que nunca. Me encanta cómo está cambiando tu cuerpo.

Y para demostrárselo, desplazó la mano de la mejilla hasta sus pezones rosas ligeramente inflamados y oscurecidos a causa del embarazo. Eran exóticos, primitivos, nunca se los había visto así de hinchados. Harry sintió algo que no se había permitido sentir desde hacía meses por respeto a los complejos de Draco y a su malestar: deseo. Un deseo concupiscente y voraz. Sin pensarlo, le tomó en sus manos. Le masajeó con los pulgares los pezones hinchados y los vio tensarse bajo sus firmes caricias.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa.

Harry se sumergió en sus ojos grises, tan propios de los Malfoy.

—Te estoy mostrando lo hermoso que eres.

Draco se estremeció bajo sus caricias; tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Qué sensación más… agradable…

Él le agarró los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice y les dio un suave tirón.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta esto, Dragón?

Draco asintió; tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas. Unos mechones de pelo rubio ya seco se le vinieron por la cara. Parecía inocente y desvergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Harry desplazó las manos hacia abajo, siguiendo el contorno del vientre cada vez más abultado. Era una barriga redonda y tensa, y sintió la patadita del bebé en sus manos. Los dos se echaron a reír en ese momento, pero no era por el bebé. Deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Draco, acariciándole suavemente los rizos rubios del pubis.

—Para. Odio todo ese pelo horrible —dijo el rubio.

Harry no le hizo caso y siguió acariciándolo. Antes del embarazo, Draco se depilaba el vello púbico con un hechizo para tener toda la piel igual de lampiña que el resto de su cuerpo, pero ahora la tenía demasiado sensible para eso. A Harry le gustaba la sensación sedosa y mullida del pelo entre sus dedos y tiró de él suavemente, observando el rostro de Draco, atento a su reacción. El rubio abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

—Es una sensación extraña —dijo.

—¿Buena?

Draco asintió.

—Sí, creo que sí. Me hace cosquillas.

Harry sonrió. Le deslizó un dedo a lo largo de todo su miembro, recorriendo tentativamente las venas que sobresalían para luego presionar con su yema el agujero que coronaba esa delicada polla. Se vio recompensado con el sonoro respingo de Draco. Se limitó a dejar el dedo inerte sobre esa sensible zona y rodeó con sus dedos restantes, suave pero firmemente, el tronco de carne.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio la batalla que estaba librando consigo mismo. Sintiéndose incómodo con su propio cuerpo, no había dejado que lo tocara así desde hacía meses. Él se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor, pero no quería presionarlo. Dejaría que Draco decidiera.

Draco no dijo una sola palabra. No le hacía falta. Se sumergió en el agua tibia y cubrió la mano de Harry con la suya. Le presionó la mano con firmeza contra su polla y dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando Harry tomó la iniciativa y empezó a mover su mano por su miembro.

Fue un gesto absolutamente simple —para nada la promesa de una experiencia sexual trascendental—, pero el consentimiento de Draco hizo que una oleada de calor recorriera todo el cuerpo de Harry. Lo deseaba. Ya. No podía esperar más. Quería follarlo como antes de que se quedara embarazado. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Draco aplastándose contra el suyo, los dos chorreando de sudor —aunque Draco dijera que los Malfoy no sudan— y tan excitados que nunca lograban saciar el hambre que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de un momento de fricción a la polla del rubio, se dirigió más al sur dándole suaves caricias a su escroto para luego con las yemas de sus dedos acariciar sus suaves pliegues. Presionó su índice en el ano de su esposo, metiéndole completamente el dedo y sintió su calor y su humedad, tan distintos del agua tibia del baño. Draco jadeó, agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Harry y se retorció bajo sus manos hasta que el agua se derramó por el borde de la bañera.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —lo calmó él—. Voy a darte lo que quieres.

Draco lo miró con los ojos grises entornados de lujuria y una expresión de confianza plena.

—Sé que lo harás.

Harry le deslizó el dedo aún más adentro y los músculos de Draco se cerraron instintivamente a su alrededor.

—Veo que has estado practicando tus ejercicios de Kegel —dijo.

Draco se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Así me gusta. —Harry le deslizó otro dedo dentro de la cueva húmeda y los curvó hacia arriba y hacia delante para frotarle en el punto que tan bien conocía—. ¿Qué tal esto?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Draco, derramando más agua mientras aferraba los dedos de Harry en su interior—. ¡Sííí!

Para entonces Harry ya tenía toda la ropa completamente empapada, pero le daba lo mismo. Lo único que importaba era conseguir que Draco se sintiera bien. Movió los dedos dentro del apretado anillo de músculos y notó la prueba húmeda de su excitación. Eso alimentó su propio deseo y enardeció su pasión más allá de los límites de la delicadeza. Le pellizcó un pezón y se regodeó en la textura húmeda y elástica de la piel bajo el tacto de sus dedos.

—Eres increíblemente sexy, joder Draco… —dijo, casi sin reconocer su propia voz.

Draco se frotó ambos pezones con dedos lánguidos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el borde de la bañera.

—Fóllame con los dedos —susurró—. Necesito correrme.

Sus palabras lo llevaron al límite. Añadió un tercer dedo dentro de su apretado agujerito, llenándolo. Entrelazó los dedos e hizo un movimiento de torsión mientras Draco contraía los músculos a su alrededor. Ya se había cansado de ser delicado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder seguir siéndolo. Solo quería follarlo… y fuerte. Miró los ojos entornados de Draco en busca de aprobación.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí… Quiero. Hazlo.

Ese era el único estímulo que Harry necesitaba. Ajeno a todo lo que no fuera la sensación del dulce ano de Draco ciñéndole los dedos, empezó a follarlo con fuerza. El agua salpicaba en todas direcciones y provocó un maremoto que dejó el suelo encharcado y a Draco solo cubierto a medias. Harry apoyó levemente la mano derecha sobre el vientre mojado e hinchado de Draco mientras lo follaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Era como follarse a un hermoso desconocido que le resultaba muy familiar… y eso lo excitó como nunca habría podido llegar a imaginar.

—Qué húmedo y estrecho estás, Dragón… —gruñó, empujando los dedos hasta lo más hondo.

Despacio, muy despacio, Draco cerró los ojos y gimió de pura expectación; Harry retiró los dedos y sintió cómo su suave y rosada entrada se contraía en ondas sobre ellos, tratando de mantenerlos en el interior, tratando de retenerlos. Volvió a empujar y le acarició la inflamada próstata con la punta de sus dedos. En ese momento Draco estuvo a punto de salirse de la bañera, gemía y se agarraba al borde con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me parece que esto te ha gustado —murmuró Harry, haciéndolo de nuevo.

—Gryffindor presumido.

Con los dedos sumergidos en el húmedo interior de Draco, Harry siguió presionándole su dulce punto de placer.

—Tú de eso sabes más que yo. ¿Sabes qué quiero, Dragón?

Draco entreabrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Mmm…?

Harry detuvo la presión de sus dedos sobre su próstata.

—Quiero que me digas que eres hermoso.

Draco meneó las caderas debajo del agua.

—¿Qué?

—Dime que eres hermoso —repitió él, subrayando sus palabras con la suave presión de los dedos—. Quiero oír lo hermoso que eres.

Draco lo miró fijamente, como si le hubiera pedido alguna perversión.

—No me dejes así… —susurró.

Harry volvió a acariciarle la próstata, provocando un suave vaivén en el interior de Draco que hizo que una ola se estrellara contra la turgencia de su vientre redondeado.

—Merlín, qué buena está el agua… —gimió Draco, meciéndose contra la mano de Harry para que el agua oscilara de nuevo sobre él.

—Dímelo —insistió Harry—. Eres hermoso. Dímelo y haré que te corras enseguida, Dragón.

Draco volvió a gemir; tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, Harry lo sabía por cómo le apretaba sus cálidas paredes. Siguió follándolo con los dedos, metiéndoselos hasta el fondo, deleitándose con cómo el cuerpo de Draco lo retenía en su interior.

—Eres hermoso, Dragón —dijo—. Hermoso e increíblemente sexy, y me muero de ganas de sacarte de la bañera, echarte en la cama y hacer que te corras una y otra vez.

Su letanía de palabras lo excitaron tanto como se suponía que debían excitarle a Draco. Se moría por que le tocara la polla, se la lamiese, se la chupase, se la envolviese en su dulce agujero, pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era su Dragón, conseguir que se sintiera bien. Conseguir que se sintiera tan hermoso como era.

Harry dejó de mover los dedos, otra vez.

—Dime, Dragón. Sabes que eres hermoso, tan suave, tan redondo y follable. Dímelo.

—Por favor, Harry —gimió Draco—. Haz que me corra.

Harry le frotó suavemente la próstata y sintió la superficie hinchada y esponjosa en las yemas de sus dedos.

—Sí, Draco. Solo dímelo.

Con el pulgar acariciando sus pliegues y sus dedos dentro, Harry siguió follándolo despacio. Demasiado despacio para que Draco se corriese pero lo bastante rápido para situarlo en el vertiginoso filo del orgasmo. Draco se sujetó con fuerza a los lados de la bañera, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, trataba de correrse con el suave bamboleo de sus dedos. Pero él lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que hacía falta para empujarlo al otro lado del precipicio. Se detuvo y aguardó impaciente, consumido por su propia necesidad.

—Tengo todo el día, Dragón —dijo, aunque tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo crispados con la tensión acumulada. No podía seguir conteniendo a Draco, o a sí mismo, mucho más tiempo—. Dime lo hermoso que eres, lo sexy que eres.

Draco gimió cuando el pulgar de Harry se movió sobre los pliegues de su ano con firmeza.

—Sí, Merlín, sí… Soy hermoso —gimió—. Soy increíblemente hermoso, joder. Fóllame, Harry, fóllame.

—Así me gusta —aprobó Harry, acariciándolo cada vez con más fuerza—. Mi Dragón. Mi esposo, el ser más sexy.

—Sexy —repitió Draco—. Fóllame, fóllate a tu esposo sexy. Estoy tan caliente… Fóllame.

—Sí, Dragón, sí…

Se folló a Draco con fuerza, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero a Draco no parecía importarle en absoluto. De hecho, le agarró de la muñeca y lo guió, atenazándole la mano con los muslos. Harry apenas podía mover los dedos dentro de él, así que se concentró en acariciarle la inflamada próstata. Tras unas cuantas arremetidas, sintió que Draco contraía los muslos alrededor de sus dedos, entre espasmos, y empezaba a correrse.

Draco tensó el cuerpo y permaneció así, inmóvil, con el pelo alborotado mientras arqueaba la espalda y apretaba la mano de Harry. Luego abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido que trepó por las paredes y retumbó por todo el baño. Meses de emoción contenida y deseo reprimido salieron de su interior con ese grito. Era como ver el éxtasis de una criatura mítica, y Harry no pudo más que mirarlo y admirar su belleza.

Meneando los dedos dentro de él, mantuvo la presión sobre su próstata y siguió cabalgando su orgasmo. Miraba a Draco, el más sexy de entre todos los magos, corriéndose gracias a él. Corriéndose para él.

El orgasmo pareció prolongarse durante minutos, gemía y jadeaba como si se hubiera puesto de parto. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en eso, pero Draco no mostraba ningún signo de dolor, solo un placer tan intenso que Harry se sintió como si nunca hasta entonces hubiesen compartido nada parecido.

Al final, muy despacio, los gemidos remitieron, se transformaron en un suave ronroneo, y Draco abrió los ojos. Su sonrisa radiante era algo digno de ver, y Harry se olvidó por completo de su propio deseo irrefrenable. Él había conseguido aquello: había conseguido que sonriera de esa manera.

Draco abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Por los calzones de Merlín.

Ambos se echaron a reír, con los dedos de él aún dentro de Draco y la mayor parte del agua de la bañera en las baldosas del suelo. Draco se estremeció e hizo una mueca al tratar de incorporarse. Harry liberó con delicadeza sus agarrotados dedos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. Tal vez no debería haberlo presionado tanto.

Draco se rió.

—¿Lo has dicho en serio?

—¿El qué?

—Que soy hermoso, tal como estoy. Siempre lo he sido, pero en estas condiciones...

Harry recorrió con el dedo el trazo de la leve marca púrpura que le atravesaba el vientre redondeado.

—Cada centímetro de ti, cada curva, cada marca… Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. El mago más sexy del planeta.

—Te creo. —Draco cubrió la mano que Harry había apoyado en su barriga—. Ahora sácame de esta bañera, llévame a la cama y fóllame como es debido.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi amor.

...

FIN.

* * *

Draco siendo Draco. ¿Verdad que es adorable? :3

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


End file.
